


Destiny brought us together

by Applxs91



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Cute Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Cute Yang Jungwon, First meeting in a forest, Fluff, Human Yang Jungwon, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, NOT gore, Ni-ki needs a friend, Not Beta Read, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kim Sunoo, Vampire Lee Heeseung, Vampire Nishimura riki | Ni-ki, Vampire Park Jongseong | Jay, Vampire Park Sunghoon, Vampire Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, at the beginning not so much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applxs91/pseuds/Applxs91
Summary: Where baby vampire Ni-ki befriends a human named Jungwon, and their first meeting happens to be at night in the woods, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Yang Jungwon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, I hope you like the first chapter! This work only includes m/m friendship since they are minors, we gotta protect. This work is also being posted on my twt acc @KittyNikii follow me I follow back ><

There was a time where vampires and humans coexisted in the same world. A time when there was peace between both of them, but It is now no longer the same. Ni-ki was a newbie vampire, turned barely two years ago by his master Sunghoon. That meant he had some trouble controlling his vampire instincts like his blood thirst, therefore he barely leaved his apartment being scared of losing control and ending up hurting someone.

That was until one day, Sunghoon had to go on a vampire meeting in Japan for a few days, leaving Ni-ki all alone. Not a few hours after Sunghoon left, kitty started to drown in self pittiness and misery at the lack of his master. While laying on his bed he felt extremely lonely, he just wanted sunghoon to comeback from his trip already. The clock on the wall was marking half past three am but he was wide awake, alone with his thoughts keeping him from falling into a deep slumber. 

"Thats it" he thought. Being alone in the apartment was eating him alive and he needed urgently to distract himself somehow. Thats when he recalled there was a forest, free from human activity, specially at night. He didnt bother putting on a jacket since he couldnt feel warm nor cold, so It was clearly usless. The walk to the forest was rather uneventful, since he didnt enounter any human wondering on the streets at that ungodly hour.

Once his foot stepped into the forest he felt at peace. With the pleasant smells of nature Ni-ki felt himself smile and started walking deeper into the forest. Suddendly a faint noise startled him. It came from behind a large tree. Ni-ki found himself walking towards the strange sound. "Oh my god" he gasped, while a strong smell of blood grasped his nosetrils. There at his feet layed an injured human, which looked like he was attacked by a vampire and left for dead.

Ni-ki's vampire impulses took control of his body and his senses started to get clouded with thirst. His whole body was trembling trying to calm down but failing, he didnt want to hurt the human, but It was very hard to control himself, he was just a newbie vampire after all. Kitty crouched down in front of the weak looking human and curiously stared at his pale but handsome face. He was in a trance of sorts, not really concious of what he was doing, he carded his fingers through the human's soft looking hair, but at that movement the pale boy started to move.

Ni-ki panicked and let go of the human, he started backing away from him carefully, "What am I doing... I need to get away from here before he wakes up", he murmured to himself. He wasnt that lucky though. At that precise moment a painful cry broke the night's silence. Ni-ki didnt have to turn around to see it was coming from the injured human. 

°•☆°•°♡▪︎》•`~•◇•°☆••°°▪︎

Jungwon woke up feeling cold and in so much pain. He couldnt recall what happened to him or where he was, but he was sure his body was hurting like hell and he didnt know why. Slowly he cracked his eyes open and took in his surroundings, "oh" he gasped, realising he was in some kind of forest, "wait, Is this a dream? Am I still dreaming is that it?" he asked to himself.

He tried standing up but while doing so a broken whimper escaped his mouth, he then realised then all of his clothes were covered in blood, HIS blood. "Nonono, aghh" he screamed this time as a shot of pain broke into his neck, making him curl in himself and start whimpering non stop. He didn't know what was going on and he was so scared "Im going to die, omg I dont want to die please" he said to no one. 

"Could you please stop crying!" suddendly a voice shouted. Jungwon at that became still, "You aren't even supposed to be alive" that voice muttered, but Jungwon heard it still. “Im not going to kill you, but can you please stop shouting, Its making it harder for me to ignore you”. Jungwon perked up at that, he looked forward trying to identify where that voice came from. A few meters in front of him was a boy, pretty young at that, what surprised him the most however, was the red colored eyes he had, "a vampire" he thought. He knew he couldn't trust that creepy looking stranger, but he had no other choice.

"If you are not going to hurt me… then can you please help me, it hurts” jungwon said in a small voice filled with tears “I can’t move and I don’t want to die alone in here, please”. He was desperate, he didn’t even care that the guy in front of him was a vampire, the will to live was stronger than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry It took a while to update the new chapter, but here it is!! Enjoy :)
> 
> Find me on twt: @kittynikii

**Chapter 2**

At hearing the vulnerable human’s voice Ni-ki felt conflicted. Should he help the human and risk hurting him or should he just back away and return home. He kept asking himself this while the human stared at him with pleading eyes. Ni-ki knew he was done for, he had to help the human.

“Fuck, okay I’ll help you human, just because your blood smell is driving me crazy and I want to go home already”, Ni-ki said with a hint of coldness in his voice. The pale looking human brighten up at that “oh… thankyou emm...?”

“Ni-ki, the name’s Ni-ki”, he said while approaching the human yet again. “I’m Jungwon!”, the human said in a peachy voice.

“Wait, why would someone be called garden? Isn’t that a bit weird?” Ni-ki questioned with his eyebrows raised and a hint of incredulously on his voice. Jungwon furrowed his eyebrows at that.

“Yah, it’s not, I like it. Also… how can you say that when your name’s literally Ni-ki”, Jungwon said with an offended voice.

Ni-ki could not believe what he had heard, “are you seriously trying to argue with me when you are literally dying, humans truly are stupid”, he said with an exasperated voice. “Fine, yes I’m stupid, now help me please”, Jungwon whined.

Ni-ki closed the few steps that were separating them and crouched down in front of him. “Alright then human, grab my neck tight and do not let go, understood?”, Ni-ki said with seriousness this time. Jungwon nodded with wide eyes that that.

Jungwon took hold of the vampire’s neck while the other picked him up bridal style. Ni-ki too late realized that he had the human’s neck at barely a few cm of distance. He tried to remain calm, but he did not make much of a good job since Jungwon soon realized something was going on with him and started getting anxious.

“uhm hey mister vampire, are you okay? You seem in pain...?” the human said while looking straight into Ni-Ki’s eyes. At that Ni-ki was brought back from his trance and started at Jungwon, “I’ll be fine If you stop talking, now grab tight we are going”.

Ni-ki vamp speeded to his apartment and seconds later they found themselves in front of the vampire’s closed door. Even though he had Jungwon in his arms, somehow managed to open the door and get them inside. Once inside Niki realized the human in his arms was passed out and looked paler than before, so as carefully as possible he laid down a bloodied Jungwon on his too expensive couch, which now he must change, and got rid of his clothes.

Niki could not believe this was happening to him, he was annoyed at the thick smell of blood, annoyed at the bloodied human passed out on his couch, and annoyed at Sunghoon for leaving him alone. He ran a hand through his blonde strands of hair and sighed, “I guess this is gonna be a long night”, he said to himself.

°•☆°•°♡▪︎》•`~•◇•°☆••°°▪︎

Niki wakes up next morning feeling lightheaded and nauseous, he soon realizes It’s because there is a thick smell of blood coating the whole apartment and It hits him all at once the events of last night.

“I can’t believe I took a dying human home, omg Sunghoon is going to kill me what was I thinking”, he starts freaking out a little bit and paces up and down his bedroom, quickly changing into some joggers and a comfy shirt.

Trying to calm down a little bit he sits on his king-sized bed and takes out his phone to text Sunghoon.

_SUNHOON HYUNG (CHAT)_

_\- Hey Sunghoonie! When are you coming back? :o_

_\- Gm kitty, I will be back hopefully this afternoon don’t worry, miss me already?_

_\- Oh yeahyeah that's it, I miss u so much Hyung, can't wait to see you._

\- Ttyl~~

“Great, now Sunghoon is coming home earlier than expected and I’m still stuck with last night’s dying human” thinks Ni-ki puffing out an exasperated sigh. If Sunghoon was to find out he would have to face his wrath, and he would rather stay as a vampire than become a dead vampire, so Sunghoon finding out was out of the question. 

The young vampire marches to the living room with decided steps and a straight face. With every step he takes the smell of blood gets even more intense, however with some practice from last night events he manages to control his impulses. There, in Sunghoon’s design couch lies the human, still covered with mud and blood from last night. Ni-ki takes in the sight in front of him and gulps. 

“Yah! Wakeup human” he says with an irritated voice. Jungwon however seems to still be fast asleep even with a vampire shouting at his ear. Ni-ki is getting impatient, he needs the human to leave his house before Sunghoon comes back and finds this mess. But before Ni-ki could shout again, the human starts moving and makes a sound close to an annoyed whine, and slowly opens his eyes. 

“Mmmh what’s all that noise about? I’m tired, you know… Let me sleep five more minutes Heeseungie…” Jungwon says with a small voice and starts getting more comfortable on the couch. 

“Hear me out human, I’m not your Heesungie, and no you can’t sleep five more minutes because you need to leave my house immediately!” Niki says with an exasperated voice and steps forward, taking away the warm blanket he covered Junwon with last night. 

Ni-ki notices Jungwon’s ears perk up at that and the human stops breathing for a moment before getting up screaming his lungs out. 

“OMG WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME I’M CALLING THE POLICE!” Jngwon screams while freaking out. He moves as far away as possible from the vampire adn searches with trembling hands for his phone, “no no no…. Where is my phone…YOU TOOK MY PHONE” the human says pointing accusingly to the vampire with teary eyes. 

“Can’t you stop screaming for a minute?! I recall you were nearly dead when I saved your life, and brought you to MY home because you were passed out, so NO I did not take your phone and NO you won’t call the police” Niki says while stepping closer to the frightened human and looking at him with deadly red eyes. 

Jungwon whimpers at the harshness of Ni-ki’s voice, making the vampire feel a little bad for the tone he used on him, but he couldn’t have a human freaking out in his living room when Sunghoon could come any minute through the door. 

“Okay listen… Jungwon was it?” He says with a neutral voice “I need you to leave right now and forget everything about me, If the circumstances were different I could’ve helped you but I can’t possibly do that now, so…” he says with regret while pointing at the door and getting out of Jungwon’s way. 

“Oh… Yes, of course I understand Ni-ki ssi, I guess I’ll just leave…” Jungown says making his way towards the front door, but as he was reaching it his legs give out and his whole body clashes with the stone cold floor. Within a second Ni-ki’s there, crouching down beside the human and taking his limp body on his arms. Jungwon looks straight at him with a tear stained face.

“I don’t know what's wrong with me” Jungwon says full on sobbing now “My whole body hurts and now I can’t feel my legs”. Ni-ki might have an idea on what is happening to the human right now but he can’t tell him, not yet at least. The vampire sighs and his heart breaks a little bit at seeing the scared crying human in his arms. 

_I guess the human has to stay now,_ he thinks while stroking the human’s soft hair. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work please support it with a coffee, I'll be eternally greatful <3 https://ko-fi.com/kittynikii


End file.
